


In Too Deep

by laireshi



Series: Contrasts [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: 890fifth, Domestic, M/M, Stony Bingo, Villain Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Steve's a villain doesn't mean Tony won't take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for wonderful beta'ing to [runningondreams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams) :)
> 
> This is kind of a loose sequel to [Off and On](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2627303). The only thing you really need to know is that Steve's a villain here.
> 
> Fill for [round 9 of 890fifth](http://890fifth.tumblr.com/post/108357430715/the-quote-is-kelly-link-from-pretty-monsters) and "baddies" on my bingo card.

" _Listen, you know I love you, but I just can't take this,_  
_You know I love you, but I'm playing for keeps,_  
_Although I need you, I'm not gonna make this,_  
_You know I want to, but I'm in too deep_."  
In Too Deep, Genesis

The cell was secure enough, Tony thought, for something that wasn't built by him. It might hold Steve in for a few days. Tony glanced at the uniform he was holding. He won't need more time to fix it.

He met Steve's eyes through the bars and lifted the uniform higher up. “You call that protective?” he scowled.

Steve huffed a laugh. “That's what you want to talk about?”

“Do you expect a thank you?”

“I expect you not to do such idiotic things—”

“ _I_ do idiotic things,” Tony repeated. “ _Me_. Says the man sitting in the cell.”

“Don't start again,” Steve said like a warning. “Because I wouldn't have changed a single thing.”

“Of course you wouldn't,” Tony bit out. Steve approached the bars, stood as close as the lasers allowed him, and even as he did, Tony could see his eyes scanning the edges of the cell, looking for a way out. He must've known every detail by heart now anyway.

Steve looked at him for a long moment. “Shouldn't you be in hospital?” he asked.

Tony wanted to laugh. “Are you worried now?”

“I always worry,” Steve whispered softly.

Tony knew. He did too, because these days, Steve was always away, and Tony never knew what was going on with him—unless they fought each other.

“You could change it,” Tony said. “You don't have to be away.”

“I really couldn't,” Steve answered, turning back.

***

Tony shouldn't care about Steve's safety, and he told himself that for the millionth time as he stretched Steve's costume on his workbench to take the dimensions from it.

The costume was _pathetic_. Tony doubted it would stop S.H.I.E.L.D.'s newest bullets. And _he shouldn't care_ , but he couldn't bear the thought of Steve falling down, shot by some anonymous agent.

But that was just normal, right? He was a hero, he didn't want anyone to die.

That was why he already had the design for a better uniform for Steve in mind.

He opened a new file on his computer and didn't think of Steve's words at all. Didn't think of how it felt to be looking at him through the bars of a prison, again. Didn't think of anything but fabrics and resistances and safety measures as he designed a new suit for Steve.

(He didn't think of seeing Steve losing the fight with one of his armours, didn't think of the pain swallowing his chest, didn't think of blacking out, didn't think of how he'd thought there was someone touching him just before everything went dark.

He didn't think of waking up in the hospital, Carol at his bedside, didn't think of wondering why it wasn't S— _someone else_ —didn't think of how she'd told him Steve was locked down, because he hadn't fled the scene at time.

He didn't think of _why_ Steve had stayed there for so long.

He didn't think of Steve, except for what he needed to make him safe in his uniform.)

He'd designed Steve's suits before; if the man had needed a new one, he should've damn well asked, he couldn't have thought Tony would refuse him—

They might fight, but Tony would still keep him safe.

That was a dangerous thought, and not a new one, but Tony still couldn't answer who he would choose if the only way to stop Steve would be to kill him.

(He knew very well, but he was a hero and Steve was a villain; it was better to pretend he didn't.)

***

Tony hadn't watched the low quality video, but he didn't really think he had to. He got more than he wanted from the first page of Daily Bugle. It had been released when he was in hospital, but the internet never forgot easily. The photographer must have gotten lucky with telephoto lenses, because it looked as if it was taken from close-by, when Tony was sure all the civilians had been evacuated.

Steve was leaning over Tony, two hands set firmly on Tony's chest. His posture seemed steady, but worry and desperation was clearly written all over his face, and his eyes were full of fear.

It couldn't really be worse if the picture showed Steve breathing into his mouth.

Tony didn't want to read the article. He could guess what it would say, though he wasn't sure if it would be about him secretly working with Steve to the ruin of the Avengers, or Steve coming back to the heroic side of things.

If only things were that easy.

Tony had hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s servers and tracked down the record of Steve's interrogation, but he hadn't read it yet. His own debriefing had given him an idea of what they might have asked Steve about, the obvious stuff like _where is your secret lair_ aside.

_“Why did Mister Rogers help you?”_

_“I don't know, why don't you ask him?”_

Tony had wanted to leave there and then, but it wouldn't have helped any.

The answer to that question was so obvious, he'd never let himself think about it.

It wasn't as if S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't know they used to be friends. _Everyone_ knew.

Maybe it was for the best they kept asking these questions instead of providing their own answers.

***

On the day the uniform was ready, Tony got a call. He didn't recognize the number, but he answered anyway.

“Mister Stark,” someone said. Tony remembered it sounded like the agent who had debriefed him. “Mister Rogers escaped.”

 _Of course he did_ , Tony thought. “Is this line really secure enough for announcements like this?” he asked aloud and hung up.

He wasn't surprised to find another person standing in his workshop when he turned around. Steve was wearing a black S.H.I.E.L.D. suit, and Tony had to admit it was . . . nice. He shook his head. No time for thoughts like that.

“You have something of mine,” Steve said.

Realistically, Tony knew he should feel threatened. Steve had killed people.

He had also let S.H.I.E.L.D. catch him, just so he could keep Tony alive.

Tony deliberately turned his back to him and walked to one of the closets. Steve's new and perfect uniform hung there. Tony took it out and turned back to Steve, except he found him only centimetres away this time.

He swallowed. He could feel Steve's body heat this close, and Steve was looking at him with intent. Tony started to lean in before he stopped himself.

Not this time.

“Your uniform,” he said, and then, “ _dear_.”

Steve huffed. “The best house husband,” he said, looking his uniform up and down. “Thanks,” he said at last, taking it from Tony.

“Always,” Tony said, and it was a promise.

Steve had to stay safe, whatever else.

Steve loomed over him again, his hand heavy on Tony's throat. Tony could feel his hot breath on his ear as he whispered, “Stop sacrificing yourself,” like it was a threat, when really it was anything but.

“Stop making me fight you,” Tony offered.

Steve laughed. “Sure, Tony.”

He left.

***

The newest S.H.I.E.L.D. report on Steven Rogers said, _Rogers spotted. We fired poison shots, non-lethal, we wanted him in alive. Nothing pierced his suit. We think he was running away from the last shooting in Central Park. Should update weaponry._

Tony closed the report. He didn't have to read more. Steve escaped thanks to Tony's actions. Tony wondered if that made him a villain too.

At least Steve _was_ all right.


End file.
